fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Emblem: Child of Darkness
|logo= |developer= Frostfire Studios |publisher= Nintendo |genre = Turn-based strategy role-playing game |platform = Nintendo Switch |USA = March 12, 2021 |Japan = March 5, 2021 |Australia = March 19, 2021 |Europe = March 19, 2021 }} Fire Emblem: Child of Darkness (ファイアーエムブレム闇の後嗣 Faiā Emuburemu: Yami no kōshi, lit. Fire Emblem: Heir of the Dark) is a turn-based strategy RPG developed by Frostfire Studios and Intelligent Systems and published by Nintendo. This game is the 17th installment of the series and is set to be released on the Nintendo Switch. The game will feature cut-scenes, full voice acting and be rendered in a three-dimensional, cel-shaded style. Background Setting Fire Emblem: Child of Darkness is the prequel to Fire Emblem: Inheritors of Madness, set on the same continent 100 years before its predecessor's events. Child of Darkness takes place on the continent of Bríatha, which is divided into roughly ten countries. The Kingdom of Alma, the Kingdom of Massalia, the Clans of Fiana, the Empire of Heimat, the plains of Scythia, the Cradle of Humanity Ur, the Mercenary Kingdom of Idenn, the Merchant States of Corsica, the Land of Dragons Tianma and the mysterious Misty Isles of Ogham. The game stars two main lord characters: the sellsword Sanger and princess Selene of Alma, the ancestors to some of the characters in Inheritors of Madness. The game is roughly divided into two segments: the first segment deals with Sanger meeting and rescuing Selene after her escort is killed by an unknown party and attempting to get her back to the royal palace safely. The much longer second part deals with Sanger and Selene's efforts at repelling an invasion by Emporer Rudel from the neighboring country of Heimat and its allies. Many characters from the previous game game appear in this game in younger forms, including Macha, Vedmak and Kara. Several characters who are ancestors to those in Inheritors of Madness are also playable characters. Story Gameplay Combat Similar to the other games in the series, Child of Darkness is a turn-based strategy RPG where players move characters around a grid-like map in order to complete certain objectives, such as capturing a castle, killing a boss or having all characters retreat from the map. The story is divided into chapters while story elements are told through animated scenes with portraits of the characters in addition to cut scenes that are present at certain points in the story. Players are given the chance to save after the completion of each chapter, as well as an autosave feature in the event that the console turns off for any reason. Each unit has their own stats in 8 categories: HP, Strength, Magic, Skill, Speed, Defense, Resistance and Luck. Combat or healing abilites depend on a unit's stats and can provide advantages if certain categories are higher than an opponent's. Like most other games in the series, Child of Darkness follows a rock-paper-scissors mechanism known as the weapon triangle. In this triangle, swords beat axes, axes beat lances and lances beat swords. There exists a similar mechanism for magic known as the trinity of magic where anima beats ligh, light beats dark and dark beats anima. In addition, weapons such as bows, daggers and staves exist outside of the weapon triangle and trinity of magic. Units Supports Returning Features Characters Fire Emblem: Child of Darkness/Characters Chapters Fire Emblem: Child of Darkness/Chapters Classes Fire Emblem: Child of Darkness/Classes Downloadable Content There are currently two sets of DLC planned. The first set will feature maps that expand on character's relations with one another as well as provide items that grant acess to alternative classes. The second set will be more story based and will focus on Emporer Rudel's past. Trivia *Fire Emblem: Child of Darkness is Frostfire's second game developed and second Fire Emblem game. Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Strategy Role-Playing Games Category:Prequels Category:Fire Emblem (series)